Falling Up
by Nakimochiku
Summary: Falling in love is like falling the wrong way it's like falling up. AU, HichixIchi, collab between KiveEmber and Nakimochiku.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Falling up

**Pairing: **IchiHichi

**Rating: **M

**Authors: **Riri Lee and KivaEmber

**Disclaimer: **We don't own but that doesn't stop us from writing IchiHichi!

**Summary: **AU. Falling in love is like falling the wrong way. It's like falling up. Ichihichi collab between Riri Lee and KivaEmber.

**A/N:**

**Riri Lee: **Alright! First collab that's actually gotten up! Anyone proud?

**KivaEmber: **Yosh! Sure am!

**Riri Lee: **So anyway. Best Hichi x Ichi authors on the site (sorry for tooting my horn, but y'all know it's true) are finally doing a collab. Hee hee. This is gonna be freaking awesome!

**KivaEmber: **Definitely! With our perverted minds combined together with my Pukka Project Pad...NO ONE WILL BE SPARED!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA-Gck! (Chokes on flying insect) Dying!

**Riri Lee:** Performs Heimlich maneuver) Yeah...no you'll all die from the smuffiness of this one.

**KivaEmber:** Thanks, Riri-sama. Yosh! Smuffiness and drama and...uh...plot! Yes. Plot!

**Riri Lee: **Che, screw plot, I want smex!

**KivaEmber:** Patience my fellow writer! The plot can be just as enjoyable as the smex...though not always .Emoticons are cool :D

**Riri Lee:** Whatever you say babe, I'm leaving the insanity up to you.

**KivaEmber: **Heheh. Well, that aside, I guess it's time to show our readers the first chappie of Falling Up!! Any words of advice for them Riri-sama?

**Riri Lee:** Take your medication just trust me on that one it's not nice when the voices are yelling at you.

**KivaEmber:** Yosh! It's true y'know! Anywho! ON WITH LE FICCIE!!!!

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_What? You think I'm going to escape by flushing myself down the toilet?"_

_--- Me when under house arrest_

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**KIVAEMBER - FALLING UP 001: DE NILE**

_It was an odd sense of warmth. Not like when you lean up against the radiator to banish the cold or the drowsy warmth from curling up with your favorite comforter. No. This warmth was something a little wilder, more of a passionate heat then warmth._

_The aroma was familiar, the faintest scent of the fresh wind by the sea he vaguely recognized it as Ichigo's. _

_Ochre eyes with flecks of russet and gold stared at him half lidded, slim, tanned fingers trailing up his arms. The disheveled strands of vibrant orange hair obscured those beautiful eyes from view. He wanted to brush them away._

_Kissable lips parted. "Shiro" _

Shiro snorted, flailing a little wildly as something cold and slimy slid down the back of his school uniform and then proceeded to squirm uncomfortably against his pale skin. Miffed that his nap was interrupted (and a little disorientated by the odd dream), Shiro ripped off the piece of paper stuck to his cheek and twisted in his seat to see a smirking pineapple headed teen.

"Knew that would wake you up, Whitey." Renji snickered.

Shiro's lips twisted downwards ominously, arching his back a little and sneaking a hand up his school shirt to snatch up the wriggling, slimy thing. "Ya interrupted my nap, Pineapple." Golden irises smouldered as he flung the worm at Renji's smug face. "An' where th' Hell did'ja get a fuckin' _worm_?"

"The ground?" The tattooed redhead retorted. The invertebrate was merciless dropped on the floor then stepped upon by Renji's trainer. "Hey? Have you seen Strawberry around?"

"He's still with his girlfriend." Something undecipherable flashed in the albino's eyes but vanished before Renji could catch it. "Why? Wanna show him yer new friend?"

Renji lifted his shoe to see the smeared remains of the worm staining the classroom floor. "I don't think Fred is among the living anymore." The redhead grinned cheekily. "Nope. I just wanna congratulate him on a job well done in landing with Rukia!"

Shiro scowled, twisting round in his seat to glare venomously at his biology textbook that was previously used as a pillow mere moments ago. "I don' see what's so great 'bout her. I've seen better." He randomly flicked through different pages, golden eyes not taking in the illustrations of the circulatory system or the text.

"Oooooh!" Renji slid in the seat next to him, russet eyes glinting with mirth. "I think someone's _jealous_!"

The glare Shiro sent Renji's way could've frozen blood. "I'm _not_ jealous."

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, Whitey." Renji snickered. He immediately bounded away when the biology textbook was lobbed at his head. "You're jealous!" The redhead crowed before vanishing through the door.

Shiro scowled. "I'm _not_ jealous." He frowned at the disorganized pile of smudged notes that was evidence of his frantic cramming for the _important_ science examination next lesson. Anger flared up in his chest and the albino reigned in the urge to punch the desk.

"He was supposed t' help me with this but decided his _girlfriend_ was more important then me."

**X.x.X**

"_You _failed_ again!?"_

Shiro scowled at the hallway's wall as he growled out into the receiver. "Yeah, 'cause _someone_ was supposed t' _help_ me study but decided his _girlfriend_ was more important!" The albino twisted round, marching off towards the kitchen.

Zangetsu looked up from where he was making dinner, those damnable shades still perched on his nose (Shiro swore that his guardian _showered_ with them on). "Oh, the joys of being a high school student." The dark haired man mused aloud, smothering a smirk at the poisonous glare his ward sent him.

"_Ah shit. I totally forgot."_

"Damn straight you forgot!" Shiro snarled into the phone, wrenching the fridge open and scouring the inside of the cooling unit for his 'comfort food'. "Jus' 'cause ya got a girlfriend don' mean you can break promises. I'm sure Nukio.."

"_Rukia."_

"Whatever! I'm sure _Rukia_ can live two fuckin' minutes without ya!" Shiro released a slew of violent curses. "Old man! Where are my fuckin' strawberries!?"

"You're having dinner soon, Shiro." Zangetsu pointed out amicably. "You can have your strawberries _after_. And don't bother throwing a tantrum either because you won't get them back if you do."

"_Don't tell me you're _that_ upset, Shiro? Look, I'm sorry, 'kay? You're retaking it, right? I _promise_ on my mother's grave that I'll help you."_

Shiro's anger melted away and his pale shoulders sagged. "You better or I'll mess up yer mother's grave." He growled with no real bite. He heard a disbelieving snort at the other end of the connection and his pale lips twitched upwards of their own violation. "Oi. Ichi. Will ya be able t' come tomorrow? I hafta retake it on Monday."

Ichigo sucked in a breath. _"Oh. Sorry, but I've got plans with Rukia then."_

Shiro's small smile faltered as he felt like someone punched him in the stomach. "O-Oh. That's okay, Ichi. There are five more days after that t' revise." The albino glared at his guardian when the elder male glanced at him with an inquiring look. "Th' day after, then?"

"_I'm not sure. look, I'll talk to Rukia about how I need to help you, 'kay?" _There was a brief pause and Shiro's expression soured when he heard _her_ voice in the background. The receiver groaned dangerously when his grip tightened.

"_How about Friday? Will that do?"_

Shiro shook himself out of his dark thoughts. "Huh? Uh, I mean, yep! That'll do fine, Ichi!" He gave his characteristic giggle, golden eyes narrowing at Zangetsu when the man refused to stop staring at him. "I'll see ya at school tomorrow, yeah?"

"_Sure. See you around, Shiro." Click_

Shiro lowered the receiver from his ear and snarled at his guardian. "_What,_ for fuck's sake!?"

Zangetsu's face was serious. "Are you jealous?"

It took a few seconds for the sentence to fully register. "Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me?" The albino growled, throwing his hands up in the air and brandishing the receiver in his pale hand wildly. "Why does everyone ask me that!? Fer fuck sake, ya make it sound like I have a fuckin' _crush_ on th' guy!" He lobbed the phone at his guardian's head when the elder man chuckled. "Don' laugh!"

Zangetsu smoothly ducked out of the way with the experience of someone who invested much time in '_Shiro-baiting'_. "What have I told you about throwing the phone at people, Shiro?" The elder man reprimanded.

Shiro scoffed. "I don' hafta listen t' ya, old man!" He whirled away and stormed off to his room. "An' I'm not hungry so ya can stick my food in th' fuckin' fridge!" The thunderous bang of the door slamming seemed too melodramatic in Zangetsu's opinion. In fact

"He acts like a high school girl who lost her crush to a rival."

**X.x.X**

Shiro grumbled into his pillow, half garbled words and sentences mostly revolving around how to kill his guardian and The Girl.

The Girl who stole _his_ Ichigo. Before _she_ showed up it was just him and Ichigo with acquaintances doing cameo appearances. Hell, it was like that since they were _four_. Then The Girl sashays in and almost immediately Ichigo forgets about him. He wasn't jealous. He was beyond jealousy. He was _envious_.

"He'll probably forget." Shiro mumbled. His pillow didn't reply and the albino released a pent up groan of misery and frustration. "Guh. I can't even survive a _week_ without Ichi. How am I gonna go through life without Ichi if I can't even go a _week_? Yer a pathetic lil' bastard, Shiro."

His stomach acids churned nauseously at the mere thought of having to go through his whole life without Ichigo. Shiro jotted it up to hunger and indigestion. It wasn't like he was planning on going through his whole life without the redhead anyway. He was even striving towards the same professionalism as Ichigo. Medical.

But that was only because Ichigo wanted to become a doctor.

Shiro groaned again, deciding that angsting on this matter further would be detrimental to his mentality. Ichigo would dump the girl within a week and then it would just be them two again.

Cheered by this thought slightly, Shiro couldn't muster enough energy to go down stairs and snatch some food (plus that would ruin a totally dramatic exit beyond words) so he remained where he was, opting to go to sleep.

Where his dreams were full of ochre eyes and the scent of seawater.

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**KivaEmber: **That was my chappie folks! It;s Riri-sama up next! Hope y'all enjoyed! 

The ending was so corny. Heh. 


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Up

**A/N:**

**KivaEmber :** Welcome to Riri-Sama's Chappie of Falling Up!

**Riri Lee:** bleh. Must finish...requests...no time to think!

**KivaEmber: **heheh, I still gotta slog through my requests! (Eyes mountain cautiously) I think it might crush me though.

**Riri Lee:** remember to use an ice pick, those things are freaking useful!

**KivaEmber:** Damn strait! (To Audience) buy 'Request Ice picks today for only $9.99 at shop for authors!'

**Riri Lee:** this isn't an infomercial! But if you call in the next five minutes you'll get them for half off!

**KivaEmber:** it's a great deal, Folks! You'll be conquering those sheer cliffs in no time at all! (Does Gai pose) believe in the power of YOUTH!

**Riri Lee:** SOME people (coughnotmecough) aren't as young as you! Youth sucks cause ya can't smex!

**KivaEmber:** ...at least...no...

**Riri Lee: **see? Anyway, onto chapter two!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_Cherry Flavoured Condoms still taste like plastic"_

– _me being perverted._

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

Shiro glared at Rukia when he passed her in the halls. What was so good about her? She was so demanding, so loud... he couldn't understand what Ichigo liked so much about her, why he kissed her whenever he saw her in the halls (right in front of him), nor why he would rather eat lunch with her than with him.

And he couldn't understand why he cared so much. He was not jealous. He refused to believe that he was jealous of Rukia. But the damn bitch had stolen _his_ Ichigo. Made the guy forget all about him, and everyone else for that matter. A little voice in his head laughed at him

'_Since when was he yours?'_

He silently agreed with the little voice. Ichigo hadn't been his in the first place. And the little wrenching in his chest was just indigestion, he was sure. He sighed, turning away from the kissing couple beside him, flipping through his science text book half heartedly. His mind wandered, and for a brief moment, he imagined it was him kissing Ichigo, instead of that bitch. He could tell by the way Ichigo was trying to back up that Rukia wasn't kissing him properly.

But he would know exactly what to do to the strawberry. Tease him lightly and then retreat, because that was what Ichigo liked best.

And then his mind fully registered what he'd just been thinking. "WHA'?!" he yelled out loud, shaking his head. Ichigo and Rukia broke apart, staring at him. He giggled nervously. "S-sorry...th' form'la makes no sense..." Ichigo looked at the text book.

"Oh that's simple. You just have to remember that the variable represents anything." Shiro nodded, not that he really cared about science, but this test was way too important to slack off for. He tried paying attention to his book, but he kept looking at Rukia and Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. Dammit, they were being so lovey dovey in front of him. He brushed his hand through his hair, sighing heavily.

"I'm gonna dip. Peace." but Ichigo didn't look at him, probably didn't even notice he was gone. But what did he care? Ichigo was only his best friend, would only ever be his best friend.

He thought rukia was lucky. She knew what his lips tasted like.

**XxX**

he crashed onto his bed, covering his face with his arms. "I bought more strawberries." Zangetsu told him softly, opening the door to his bedroom.

"Out. Now." he commanded venomously. Zangetsu chuckled as a pillow was thrown at him. "I'm no' jokin', fuck off or die."

Zangetsu chuckled, patting Shiro on the shoulder. "I'll tell you something I learned while I was in highschool." Shiro glared up at him, uncovering his face. "It's best to just tell people how you feel."

"I don' feel anythin'! How could I have a crush on my best friend?! Tha's jus sick and twisted an' wrong wit' every meanin' o' th' word!" Zangetsu gave him a look. That look that Shiro hatd the most, the one where he couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"No one said that it was Ichigo that you liked. You assumed. And that is incriminating in and of itself." damn that stupid Zangetsu. Damn him to hell the freaking sunglasses wearing emo little...he groaned, flopping back onto the bed.

"SHUT UP AN' LAVE ME ALONE!" when Zangetsu was gone, he thought about what the older man had said. To tell him how he felt? He wondered what he would say, if he just came up to Ichigo and said anything like that. He wondered what Ichigo would say. He buried his face deeper into his pillows. "He'd probably laugh at me."

**XxX**

Friday came and went. And Ichigo hadn't remembered their study date. "Of course he didn't. Of course." he said nothing on Monday, until Ichigo had come running up to him at break, after science class.

"Shit! I can't _believe_ I didn't remember! Did you do ok?" he'd put on his customary smile, nodding,

"Yea, I got Zangetsu t' help me. Who woulda guessed tha' hippie was a strait A student!" Ichigo had given him a relieved smile. "I'm still angry a' ya though. How could ya forge' when ya know how 'portant tha' was t' me?"

Ichigo blushed, running his hand through his hair, the way he did when he was embarrassed. "Yea well...Rukia kinda sprung some last minute plans...and...damn you, bastard. I'm sorry ok?"

Shiro simply raised an eyebrow. "Mmhm." He opened his bento, finding a couple of strawberries and an ichigo daifuku. Sometimes he liked Zangetsu. Only sometimes, because the hippie knew exactly what he liked. He hummed happily when he bit into the daifuku.

"Sweet tooth." Ichigo told him with a fond smirk. He liked that look. He scoffed, but kept eating. "Alright. I promise, to make it up to you I'll take you to that concert you were raving about." Shiro stopped eating his daifuku.

"Say swear." he answered disbelievingly. Ichigo nodded and smiled. "Oh fuck I love you!" ichigo smiled at his friend's happy face. It was nice when Shiro didn't look so down.

**XxX**

"What do you mean you already made plans for this weekend?!" Rukia yelled angrily. He sighed. "Answer me! This is important to my brother and me! And you won't even come?! For some stupid concert?!"

He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down. "I offered to take him. I have to make it up to Shiro. It's not fair that I spend all my time with you, right?" Rukia huffed, not looking at him. "I asked him before you talked to me. He came first."

"Your girlfriend should always be put above your friends! This book assembly is the start to Onii-sama's career! You know how much both of us have been investing in this. The least you could do was be there too!" Rukia stamped her foot.

"Shiro's been raving about this concert for the past three months. You didn't even tell me about this assembly till just now. I just can't go!" that seemed to have been the final blow, because Rukia let out an angry yell, and threw open the door to his bed room, stepping over his father and sister and storming out of the house. He sighed again. "I'd rathr have her angry than disappoint Shiro again." he said to himself, ignoring his family's bewildered looks.

He just Shiro was having a better night than him.

**XxX**

"Can' go? _**Can' go?!**_ Wha'd'ya mean "Can' go"?!" Shiro screeched, gripping tightly to a can of coke, nearly crushing it.

"It's just as I said. Shiro. You're not going to that concert. And that's final." a veined pulsed near his temple, and he smiled crookedly, his left eye twitching, once, twice.

"Why no'?! I've been dyin' t' go! I'll probably kill myself i' I can'! They NEVER tour in cities like ours! How can I miss 'is golden opportunity?! It's, it's...**cruel **and _unusual__**punishment!**_"

"You always did say I was rather weird." Zangetsu said simply. Shiro let out a dramatic sob for effect.

"You hate me!" he ran out of the room. He loved this act. It was one of his favorites. Quite fun too. Except for the fact that he really couldn't go.

"Drama queen." Zangetsu called after him.

"Emo hippie!" he shouted back, slamming his door.

Screw that shit. If he wanted to go to that concert, he was going.

And there was nothing Zangetsu or anyone else could do to stop him.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

Riri-sama: ehhhhhhh! Finally done! It sucks. But whatever. It's Kiva-chan again next everyone. Remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Falling Up

**Pairing: **IchiHichi

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never will but still continue to drag the characters into our crazy, perverted ideas.

**Summary: **Falling in love is like falling the wrong way, it's like falling up. AU HichixIchi. Collab between KivaEmber and Riri Lee.

**A/N:**

**Riri Lee: **Aright! Kiva-chan's chappie, wonder how she's gonna take it?

**KivaEmber: **Yosh! Totally pumped!

**Riri Lee:**Alright, so maybe for once we should really take about the story...?

**KivaEmber:**The story, huh? Okay then! (Clears throat then continues in trailer voice) Audience, we welcome you to the third chapter of Falling Up filled with drama...romance...and strawberries...WHO WILL WIN!!! Place bets today at 555-00-999!

**Riri Lee: **Now we're on a betting show (shifty eyes) I place 30'000 on Shiro.

**KivaEmber: **I place the same on Zangetsu…

**Riri Lee: **HEY!Zangetsu has nothing to do with this…almost, I love that emo hippie…

**KivaEmber: **That's why I bet on him. He always pwns everyone. Heheheh…

**Riri Lee: **(sighs and rubs face) it's not right to be emo and hippie at the same time... all "SAVE THE WHALES" one minute and "kill yourself, it's the only way out of hell!" the next...

**KivaEmber: **Oo That's a weird mental image…anywho, I think the readers are anxious to move on!

**Riri Lee: **Hee, yeah, happy readin' darlin's!

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_We're supposed to be rivals yet you treat me like a cousin!"_

"_Now that I think about it…you _do_ look like my cousin Jimmy."_

_--- Alastor and Joe, Viewtiful Joe_

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**FALLING UP 003**

**Tuesday: Four days until concert**

Shiro hummed happily as he sauntered down the hallway with a spring in his step. Despite the _evil_ and _cruel_ emo hippie forbidding him to go to the concert, the albino could not stop the cheerful lopsided grin on his face as he imagined the bound-to-be awesome night.

Plans were made and discarded on how to sneak out of the house without being caught (Zangetsu was a perceptive little bastard _and_ a good sprinter, surprisingly). So far he hadn't figured out a way yet but he still had four more days to think up a plan. He did a little twirl as he spun round abruptly to his classroom door, still humming.

And came face to face with Ichigo.

He grinned happily. "Yo, Ichi!" He slung an arm round his friend's shoulders, noting that the redhead quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Wonderful day ain't it? T' tell ya th' truth I can' _wait_ fer Saturday!" He giggled in excitement. He was surprised he wasn't jumping around.

Ichigo shrugged off the friendly arm round his shoulders with faint bemusement. "Well you're certainly happy. So your weird guardian is actually letting you go?"

Here, Shiro paused. If he said 'yes', Ichigo wouldn't inquire any further on the matter, and Shiro's only obstacle would be Zangetsu himself. If he said 'no', then there might be a small _infinitely_ tiny chance that Ichigo would call it off. Highly unlikely since the redhead knew he didn't listen to the emo hippie, but he wouldn't be surprised if _Rukia's_ brain possessing skills made him do this.

"Uh. _Sure_. He lectured me not t' drink an' that was it!" Ugh, that sounded so _forced_. He rarely lied to Ichigo. Lying to him was different then everyone else. "So, er, have ya done th' homework yet?"

Ichigo gave him a suspicious look – which he met with a slightly nervous grin. "…Yeah. Don't tell me, you haven't done it."

Phew. "Ah…well…I tried it. That's enough, eh?"

**X.x.X**

"What th' Hell happened t' th' drainpipe outside my room?"

Zangetsu chopped the vegetables calmly as the albino's displeased voice growled behind him. "Hmm…well I couldn't let you try and sneak out for that concert so I moved it somewhere else."

Zangetsu was an _**evil**_, _**cruel**_ and _**sadistic**_ man.

Shiro attempted to make the emo hippie spontaneously combust with the power of his eyes. Needless to say it wasn't working so well. "I wasn' gonna sneak out!" He whined piteously, playing one of his Acts. "Why d'ya _hate_ me so much!? Do ya derive some twisted pleasure from torturin' me!?"

Zangetsu turned round with a serious look on his face. "…Yes. I do."

Shiro cranked it up a few notches. "ABUSER!!" He cried, working up a dramatic sob. "What'll be next, huh!? I jus' wanna go with Ichi!!" He sniffled. "I _hate_ you!" With that he turned and ran from the kitchen to his room. His Act wouldn't have achieved anything except making Zangetsu amused but it made him feel better at least.

**X.x.X**

**Wednesday: Three days until concert**

Ugh. Ichigo and _her_ were being all lovey dovey again.

They apparently had a fight yesterday (something that Shiro cackled about gleefully, hoping it would be enough to get Ichigo to dump her) and Rukia decided to apologize for whatever it was they were fighting about. Two seconds later Rukia and Ichigo were playing the perfect couple.

He munched angrily on his ichigo daifuku, ignoring the two sitting beside him. He refused to leave though. No way was he going to wander off and let _her_ spring some last minute plans on Ichigo for Saturday. His golden eyes narrowed dangerously at the wall before him. Stupid bitch. He asked first. Ichigo's going somewhere with _him_!

"Did the wall do something to you, Shiro?"

Shiro blinked, turning slightly startled eyes to the focus of his thoughts. "Eh?" He ignored _her_ glare on him behind Ichigo's back. He'd gladly return it if Ichigo wasn't in the way. "Uh…no…jus' thinkin' 'bout somethin'…"

Ichigo was not convinced. "How Zangetsu won't let you go?"

…Shit.

Rukia's eyes lit up with glee.

"Well, Ichi, ya know I don' listen t' tha' emo hippie anyway so 'is decision doesn' really matter." Shiro scoffed, mentally praying to the Gods for once not to let Ichigo break this off. "All I gotta do is sneak out like I usually do."

Ichigo gave a fond smirk as if recalling a pleasant memory. "What? Like the time when we tried to go to that party? If I remember correctly you were chased down the street by Zangetsu, caught, hogtied and dragged home."

"Tha' was two years ago." Shiro pointed out with mild irritation at one of his humiliating moments (all by the hands of Zangetsu). "I can outrun th' emo hippie now."

"So it's not definite that you'll be able to go to the concert then?" Rukia asked innocently.

Shiro glared at her. "I'll _be_ there definitely."

He hated that smug smile on her face.

**X.x.X**

**Thursday: two days until concert**

Shiro was starting to get a little nervous now.

So far, every plan that he carefully constructed to escape the confines of his own home were thwarted before they could fully blossom by one man. I'll give you a clue. His name begins with 'Z' and ends with 'angetsu'.

He sat mulishly on his bed, a box of strawberries on his lap as he weighed the pros and cons of making a wild dash for freedom on Saturday night and hope for the best. The chances of escape were slim with that one. When he said that the emo hippie was a good sprinter, he meant he was a good sprinter. He was the human version of a cheetah.

He chewed thoughtfully on his strawberry. He could just crash round Ichigo's house on Friday. But knowing Zangetsu, he would march over there and drag him home. It wasn't like the bastard hasn't done that before.

"This is so unfaaaair!" Shiro whined, lips pulling down into a pout. "He's a bastard! A bastard's who's sole purpose is t' make me _MISERABLE_!"

"Are you throwing a tantrum again, Shiro?"

Well speak of the Devil…

"GO AWAY!!!" Shiro shrieked, lobbing his pillow at the emo hippie's face. Much to his chagrin, the elder male simply ducked under the incoming projectile. "GRAAAH!! Ain't I miserable _enough_ without ya addin' t' it!?"

Zangetsu acted as if he hadn't heard him. "Dinner's ready."

"I'm no' hungry!" He snarled, dumping his half empty box of strawberries on the bedside table. "I'm no' gonna come outta my room or eat 'til ya lemme _go_!"

The elder male sighed, though Shiro could see the bastard's almost palpable amusement. "You're fifteen years old, Shiro. You shouldn't be throwing juvenile tantrums like this."

"I wanna goooooooo!" He whined. "Fer what reason ain't I allowed t' go for!? I passed my test! I haven' beaten anyone up! An' I stopped blowin' up th' microwave!"

"That's only because I _banned_ you from using the microwave."

"Doesn' matter!!" Shiro threw another pillow at the emo hippie's face, not really aiming. "Ya have _no reason_ t' punish me!"

"Punish you?" Zangetsu was almost smirking. "I'm not punishing you."

Shiro's eye twitched violently, fingers itching to wrap themselves round the other male's throat. "Then. Why. Can't. I. Go!?"

"Because I find this amusing."

…

…

…

"I'LL KILL YA!!!"

**X.x.X**

**Friday: One day until concert**

His attempt on Zangetsu's life was a spectacular failure.

Pity. With the emo hippie dead he would've been able to go to the concert.

He hadn't seen Ichigo all day since he didn't have the redhead in any of his lessons on Friday. He was forced to sit with Renji and Hisagi at break and Grimmjow at lunch. He had nothing against those three but…he'd rather sit with Ichigo. He frowned at his book as he waited impatiently for the clock to strike 3:15pm.

He _could_ turn up at Ichigo's house, something that he did regularly before _she_ came. Yuzu always gave him different strawberry centric dishes and Karin had a dry sense of humor that he loved. Ichigo's dad was a weirdo though. Weirder then Zangetsu, which was a feat in itself.

The only problem was that _she_ might be there.

His chest clenched sharply, something which he vaguely recognized as _loneliness_. Why should he feel lonely of all things? He sees Ichigo practically every day, hell; he's even going to a concert with the redhead tomorrow! Zangetsu – evil and cruel as he is – was always around and he had other people to talk and laugh with.

He hated Fridays exactly for this reason. He was never with Ichigo, he usually saw him at break and lunch but that was it. But now that _she _was here, he didn't even see him at all!

_I miss Ichigo…_

Shiro scowled. He's seeing him tomorrow, right? It wasn't like the redhead had jumped on a plane to Africa for a year. All he had to do, even, was walk fifteen minutes down the road and he'll be at his house! There was no point in being lonely or missing him!

The bell signaling the end of school shrieked and Shiro sighed. Tomorrow was the day and he still didn't have a plan to get past Zangetsu. He mechanically packed his stuff into his bag, golden eyes slightly glazed in thought. Maybe he should crash round Ichigo's house. At least if the emo hippie came knocking he'd have some company in fleeing.

Exiting the classroom, he instinctively looked round since Ichigo _usually_ waited for him outside. Usually. But like last Friday, the redhead was (un)surprisingly missing. He stared blankly at the wall before him as students wandered past him. Even though he was surrounded by all these people…he still felt lonely. This was almost as bad as six years ago.

"I miss Ichi."

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**KivaEmber: **Graaah!

I don't like this chappie. Hope it wasn't too bad…ah well, not much IchiHichi in this one. ¬.¬ Psst! It's up to you Riri-sama!


	4. Chapter 4

Falling Up ch. 4

A/N

**KivaEmber**: Welcome to Riri-sama's Chappie! Man, I can't wait to read it!

**Riri Lee**: actually, I'm pissed at you right now. What happened six years ago? Geez, now I have to make something up.

**KivaEmber**: Bwahahahahahahahaha! PLOT BUNNY!

**Riri Lee**: (hit's Kiva-chan with a frying pan) anyway, I went to Ani Con!

**KivaEmber**: (mildly concussed) yeah...I've been meaning to get to one of those...

**Riri Lee**: Never been? It was pretty cool...anyway...you realize we could have made Rukia nice, right?

**KivaEmber**: yeah...there's time for redemption, right? Personally I find Evil!Rukia pretty fun to write about.

**Riri Lee**: I just like making Rukia a bitch cuz then Ichi can hate her.

**KivaEmber**: either way, it's gonna end up as a HichixIchi. Ehehheh...can't wait for the smut...

**Riri Lee**: me neither...heh...shit...that just serves to remind me that I have to finish all those requests! (Dies from pain)

**KivaEmber**: (pokes corpse with a stick) well...at least she wrote the chapter before she died...well folks, get ready for Riri-sama's chappie!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

" _you can say I take things for granted, but really, I'm just too lazy to say thanks."_

– _me._

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

_the laughter seemed to pierce through his heart, making him cry harder. He hated this. He wanted to fal through the floor, or be swallowed up by a monsters. He tried covering his ears. But they only laughed louder. Until a strong voice cut through that pain._

"_Leave him alone!" he looked up from the floor, to see an orange haired boy in front of him. "So what, if he looks weird! It's not his fault." the crowd broke up, because no one ever wanted to mess with that boy._

_Ichigo was like his savior._

that Saturday had been carefully planned, before once again, he dashed his ideas out the window.

Screw that. He'd just improvise, if need be. He was sure his genius mind could come up with something in time for midnight.

He sat with Zangetsu on the couch, a TV dinner in front of him, the TV flickering, but nothing interesting was on. He anxiously watched the clock. 11:03...dammit...if he didn't come up with something quick he'd be late. His brows furrowed as a thought crossed his mind...it wouldn't work, he had his pride to think of...

Fuck pride. What had to be done had to be done. "Zangetsu..." Hichigo smiled coyly, hugging his guardian's arm. "Ya know tha' I think yer th' best righ'? I mean, yer so smar' an' so cool, an' yer th' cooles' father I've ever had..." he hugged Zangetsu a little harder, putting on his cutest little girl smile.

Zangetsu almost smirked. Almost. "You're not going to that concert." Shiro's smile morphed into a scowl. He abruptly stood up.

"Fine, if yer gonna be so cruel t' me, I'm eatin' in th' kitchen!" he stormed to his aforementioned destination. And an idea struck him as he stared at the window over the sink. Bingo.

Silently, he pulled it open, and slipped through. He was half way out of the kitchen window when something grabbed him by the ankles and roughly pulled him back inside. "My arms! My arms! Their gonna pop off!" he rubbed his sore shoulders, glaring up at the emo hippie from where he sat on the floor.

If the hippie wanted a war he would get a war.

"I HATE you! First ya don' le' me go t' th' concert, an' 'en ya nearly pull my arms off, wha' kind o' sick freak are ya?!"

"A guardian" Zangetsu replied with a barely suppressed smirk. He yelled in aggravation. Would nothing work?!

"Leave me alone! I'm goin' t' bed!" he huffed and ran upstairs, before he had an idea. His drain pipe was gone. But he knew for a fact that zangetsu's was still there. He opened his own door, grabbing his bag off the floor. Then he slammed it when he was outside, and snuck into his 'father's' room across the hall.

"Sweet victory" Shiro whispered, throwing his bag outside and climbing down the drain pipe with the elegance of someone who'd been doing this for years. "Sweet sweet victory." he hummed quietly when he saw the his drain pipe was propped against the house next to zangetsu's bedroom window.

Weird over protective, sadistic, little emo freak...

With those thoughts, he took off running down the street, trying to quiet his maniacal laughter.

From the front door, Zangetsu watched with an amused look on his face.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"Hey Ichi!" Shiro called, the noise, the music. The alcohol. He was in paradise. He noticed his best friend beside _her_. He sent Ichigo a look, silently asking 'what is she doing here?' Ichigo simply shrugged in response. He looked her up and down. Nose piercing. Sparkly star tattoo over her eye, metalic skirt.

Where did she think she was? A whore competition?

Ah well. Nothing could ruin this. He was with Ichi, at the White Snakes concert. This was gonna be so fun. He listened with half an ear as Rukia explained her situation.

"See, I told Nii-sama it was a school project, and he let me go just like that. I feel so bad." She giggled, Ichigo smiled slightly, and he simply scoffed. Idiot girl. Stupid girl... stealing his Ichigo... he mind was thankfully taken off the couple now kissing behind him when the band came out on stage. Beer was passed around, and he gladly took a bottle. Anything to have a good time, even if it felt like he was all by himself.

He cheered with everyone else, mouthed the words to his favourite songs. He smiled when he felt Ichigo right beside him, nodding with the music. "Can't see much, eh?" the strawberry said in his ear. he was so close to him. Shiro blushed and shook his head. "Climb on my back." he didn't question, instead got on Ichigo's back where he could see his all time favourite band.

"Get down from there!" Rukia screeched over the music. He ignored her, as if he hadn't heard. He could feel Ichigo's muscles under his shirt, so strong. He snuggled into the other's neck, smelling that familiar sea wind that was Ichigo. Rukia tugged at his shirt, glaring at him. He blushed, hadn't noticed how close he'd gotten.

Ichigo's shoulders, so strong... hold on, what kind of thoughts was he having?! Must be the beer getting to him. "Pass me 'nother round!" he called, receiving more beer.

The White Snakes finished off with a spectacular fire and laser show. Drunk and energized, he laughed. "Love ya." he told Ichigo, hardly able to stand without stumbling. He laughed at his own clumsiness, and smiled at Rukia for the disgusted glare he was given.

"Yeah, sure whatever. You're coming home with me." Ichigo sighed. He turned to Rukia. "Can you get home safe? I have to worry about this idiot over here." Shiro laughed at her, not that he really knew what he was laughing about. But whatever it was it was very funny, because he couldn't stop laughing.

"I can get home." was all the tiny girl said. Ichigo nodded, and they parted ways.

"Love ya." Shiro told Ichigo again, snuggled against the other teen's warm side. "love ya lots."

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**Monday Morning**

"Why'd ya le' me drink so much!? I still have a freakin' han' over!" Shiro yelled, but winced. He and Booze didn't mix, but he had wanted to take his mind off what was going on around him.

Ichigo scowled at him. "Is it my responsibility to watch you?" they quieted down when the teacher came in. School Festival was put in big letters on the black board. Ochi-sensei turned and grinned at them.

"The school festival is coming up. Let's come up with some ideas." everyone sighed. Why was Ochi-sensei always so bright on a Monday morning?

The normal ideas were shouted out. Haunted house, shooting games, café. And something else popped into his brain. He leaned over to Ichigo. "D'ya 'member tha' band we started wit' Renji and Grimmjow?"

Ichigo frowned. "We were eleven years old." Shiro shrugged. Details details.

"So? I still have my microphone, ya an' Grimmjow still have yer guitars, and Renji got a new drum set. Sure we haven't practiced in ages. But c'mon!" he raised his hand. When Ochi-sensei pointed to him, he smirked, big and wide. "How 'bout a battle o' th' bands?" the class cheered his great idea.

"It seems like that idea wins. And since Shiro-kun was kind enough to suggest it, let's make him the organizer." Shiro scowled. Stupid unfair teacher. Ichigo smiled at him.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**2 Weeks Later.**

The stage was completed, they had rented amps and speakers, got all the school and local bands together. Finally, they were almost done. "Is it just me..." Renji whispered lowly as they watched Matsumoto bounce past. "Or has Matsumoto and her boobs been... perkier than usual?"

Shiro shrugged, adjusting the microphone on the stage and scanning over the list of names. He hated being responsible. Not that he really had been. Ichigo had been doing most of his work. he really loved that strawberry... _and __**not**__ it the weird way you're thinking about!_ The Festival was tomorrow. He watched Grimmjow tune his guitar. Everything was perfect, soon, his old band would be rocking out in front of the entire school.

How exciting.

Matsumoto whispered something in Ochi-sensei's ear, making the teacher's face light up. "Listen up everyone! Matsumoto is doing a different event with the writing club, so she won't be able to do her kareoke." the rest of the class breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told you she was up to something." Renji whispered. He shrugged once more. Where was Ichigo?

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**Next Day.**

The battle of the bands was awesome. Grimmjow managed not to screw up anything. They all laughed breathlessly back stage.

"Didn't know you could scream like that, Whitey." Renji told him with a tired smirk. Shiro smiled, passing water bottles around, which they happily gulped down.

"The writing club's event is next." Grimmjow told them, packing away his guitar. "I wonder what their doing."

" I bet it's something yaoi related." Renji shivered in disgust. They all made retching noises to show their displease at the thought. Matsumoto was the meaning of rabid yaoi fangirl. She had managed to get the entire writing club (which was mostly girls) hyped up on it.

"Alright!" Came Matsumoto's cheery voice over the speakers. "Welcome to the secret kiss draw! Two boys from the school will be randomly picked, and must kiss right in front of us! Everyone ready?!"

The stage groaned menacingly at the screams that rocked it. Mostly female. Shiro, Grimmjow and Renji tried to muffle their amused snickers. They knew this was gonna happen. There was a sound of papers being ruffled. They heard Matsumoto's excited giggle.

"The first boy is... Ichigo Kurosaki!"

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**Naki: **that took damn long. Geez. (bows) sorry for late update.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Falling Up

**Pairing: **IchiHichi!!

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **We're choppin' down sunshine! Whoooa! I don't own Bleach! Whooooooa! (Gets shot for horrible singing)

**Summary: **AU. Falling in love is like falling the wrong way. It's like falling up. IchiHichi collab between Nakimochiku and KivaEmber.

**A/N:**

**Nakimochiku: **Long, long last! Kiva's super special awesome chappie! How will she take it?! And in a recap of last night, WHO WILL ICHIGO BE FORCED TO KISS!? I hope it's grimmjow…but…10 dollars on renji!

**KivaEmber: **Ufufufu! I'm into predictable, cliché plots so…my money's on Shiro :D

**Nakimochiku: **che, why do that when you already know who it's gonna be? so do i... but i felt like losing money today. heh heh. that ten dollars is all i have left too...  
**KivaEmber:** eheh, and i'm ten dollars richer! woo! money! .  
**Nakimochiku:** oh hush about money! anyway, got any warnings for the readers?  
**KivaEmber:** Oh yeah, M rating finally used. :D

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend."_

_-- There's a fine line, Avenue Q_

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**FALLING UP 005**

"And our second boy is…!" Matsumoto called giddily as Ichigo was shoved on stage by a jeering Grimmjow. "Shirosaki Umamaru!" The squeals were deafening as the albino had to be thrown onto the stage by Renji, screaming death threats all the way.

"What are the chances of that!?" Matsumoto gasped, the raffle tickets crushed in the well endowed female's clenched fist. "Two _**best friends**_ are gonna kiss!"

It was a set up, Shiro was sure.

"Urm...well...let's just get this over with, Shiro..." Ichigo coughed uncomfortably, missing the look of panic on his best friend's features.

Shiro gulped, his lopsided grin becoming increasingly strained as the girls cheered them to, 'get on with it'. "Sure. No tongue, Ichi." The albino teased, striding towards the redhead resolutely.

Ichigo scoffed, but his blush deepened. "Bastard." After shooting a look at the squealing Matsumoto, the redhead took a deep breath and stepped forward, placing a hand on the albino's shoulder. "Well here goes nothing..."

Shiro's heart pounded against his ribcage as the redhead leant close. A sudden hush fell upon the gathered crowd as Ichigo paused mere centimeters from the albino's lips. Impatient (and driven by hormones which gained momentarily control over his motor functions) Shiro gripped the front of his friend's shirt and jerked him forwards.

The girls erupted into a fanfare of squeals, a few guys wolf whistling as Ichigo made a small noise of surprise in the back of his throat, slim fingers digging into Shiro's shoulder. Shiro paid it no heed however, entirely focused on those deliciously soft lips pressed softly against his.

He was in heaven.

It seemed like an eternity of pleasure for Shiro (it was actually five seconds) and he pulled away, pale cheeks stained a brilliant crimson as he told himself resolutely that he _didn't_ enjoy it, because he wasn't gay and besides, Ichigo had a girlfriend! Nope. Just a quick kiss between friends!

Now if his lips stopped tingling then everything would be dandy.

Ichigo blinked, obviously shocked by the bold action of his friend. "Um...well...that was...odd..." He moved his hand from the albino's shoulder.

Matsumoto squealed happily, skipping between them whilst brandishing a camera wildly. "That was great guys! There's nothing like watching best friends kiss with unrequited love thrown in!"

"Unrequited love?" Ichigo echoed blankly, sharing a bemused look with his albino friend.

"Couldn't you feel the sexual frustration?" Matsumoto nudged Ichigo in the ribs, winking at the confused albino. He scowled. Did boob woman know something? "Ah, a great doujinshi where a guy falls for his best friend!" She trailed off with a dreamy smile. "You two would fit perfect in it…"

Shiro deadpanned. "We won'."

Ichigo rolled his ochre eyes. "Oh, go and smother Toushiro." He waved Matsumoto off, walking off the stage with Shiro following close behind as the girls in the crowd cheered joyously, some shouting '_Encore_!'

Crazy fangirls…

"Do you two need some _alone_ time?" Grimmjow snickered as they returned backstage.

Shiro scowled and flipped the teal haired teen off. "Shaddup, Grimmjow, we all know ya wanna jump inta th' animated rock's fuckin' pants." He grinned in reply to Grimmjow's growl and felt his mood lift slightly.

"The animated rock? You mean Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked curiously, snatching the bottle of water from Renji's hand (ignoring the tattooed teen's indignant shout) and taking a swig.

"'Course!" Shiro laughed. His grin widened when Ichigo gave an amused smirk, feeling oddly buzzed. No bitchy-best-friend's-girlfriend around to piss him off, kissing _his_ Ichigo. He could kiss Ichigo better then her anyway…

"Ichigo!"

Shiro's expression soured when _her_ voice called out, followed by the petite girl practically glomping the redhead. An almost inaudible growl rumbled in the albino's throat, Grimmjow giving him a strange look. He glared and the teal haired teen smirked back, realization lighting up in cyan eyes.

Feh. Who cared what that bastard thinks anyway?

**X.x.X**

There weren't any ichigo daifuku selling in any of the food stalls, so Shiro settled with okonomiyaki instead, grumbling as he chewed on the pancakes. The school festival was nearing its end, the main events having finished and the remaining people snagging something to eat before leaving.

"Tch." Shiro frowned. "Where th' Hell has Ichi gone?" His golden eyes scanned the dwindling crowd for the familiar redhead. Not seeing him anywhere, Shiro huffed and stomped down the row of stalls toward the exit. "Prob'ly with what's 'er face."

Stuffing the remaining pancake into his mouth, he pushed his hands into his pockets. Throughout the rest of the day, he could still feel the warmth of Ichigo's lips on his, tingly in a pleasant way. He rubbed his mouth unconsciously as he stepped past the school gates. It was probably…nothing.

Turning in the direction of his home, Shiro scowled when seeing his elusive best friend sucking face with _her_. Grinning when an idea came to him, he walked briskly toward the couple near the lamppost and called out louder then necessary. "Oi, Ichi!"

Ichigo pulled back from his girlfriend, ochre eyes landing on his albino friend a few feet away. "Oh. Hey, Shiro."

Shiro ignored the glare Rukia was shooting him, drawing some vindictive satisfaction in irritating her. "I'ma goin' home now, ya wanna come with?"

Ichigo looked at his girlfriend with a raised brow. "Your house is on the way, right?"

Shiro mentally groaned at the petite girl's nod but kept his lopsided grin in place. "Alrigh', let's go then!"

The walk on Shiro's part was tedious, listening with half an ear to Rukia's rambling about some deal her brother got with some hotshot company thing. He rolled his eyes in exasperation when neither of his companions were looking, anxious for them to reach her house already. Seeing his best friend smile at the little whore was making him nauseous.

After ten minutes, they had reached a pretty large, swanky looking house. Shiro had to turn away when Ichigo kissed her goodnight, keeping his golden eyes trained on the darkening sky as the lampposts flickered on. He ignored the small girlish giggle and sighed impatiently, tapping his foot loudly.

_Finally_ Rukia had presumably entered her house since Ichigo clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "C'mon then." The redhead yawned, walking down the street with his hands in his pocket, seemingly content with the world.

Shiro grunted and stepped in time with him, giving a sidelong glance at his friend.

There must've been something off with the okonomiyaki because his stomach flipped as the fluorescent orange light caught Ichigo's face in a good light, the memory of feeling the redhead's lips against his suddenly popping up in his head. He shook his head in a vain attempt to wave it away, pale cheeks slightly tinged pink.

"-ro. Shiro!"

"Huh?" Shiro blinked at the strawberry, looking startled. "What?"

Ichigo stared at him suspiciously before nodding behind the albino. "Your house?"

Shiro turned. Whoa. When did they end up here so fast? He didn't even remember stopping right in front of his door! "Oh. Righ'."

Ichigo frowned when the albino just stood there awkwardly. "You okay?"

Shiro nodded, his heartbeat increasing when he just…_noticed_ how the twilight caught the redhead's face beautifully, brown eyes looking at him intently with concern and those lips slightly parted.

Those _kissable_ lips.

Without even realizing it, he began to subtly lean forward, he wanted to feel that warmth on his lips again, maybe taste more-

The front door unexpectedly swung open and Zangetsu grasped the scruff of the albino's neck, the solemn looking man dragging Shiro into the house.

"Gah!! What are ya doin' ya crazy fuckin' emo hippie!? Lemme go!"

Zangetsu turned slightly to nod at the bemused Ichigo. "Thank you for walking Shiro home, Ichigo. Goodnight." Then he closed the door with his foot, hearing the redhead chuckle – far too used to their antics.

Zangetsu turned to his adopted son. "You will thank me for that one day."

Shiro wriggled out of the older male's grip, turning round to spit out a violent curse when he realized what he was going to _do_ to Ichigo. "…gck…Th' Hell is wrong wit' me!?"

Zangetsu adjusted his shades, giving a small smirk. "You have a crush."

Shiro grabbed the nearest thing at hand (the abused phone) and threw it at his 'father'. "Shaddup! I don'!! I don' have a crush on Ichi!!"

Zangetsu ducked under the incoming projectile with ease. "You were going to kiss him." He pointed out.

"I was _not_!" Shiro whirled round, stomping his foot childishly. "Ya delusional hippie! I'm goin' t' ma room!"

Before Shiro closed his door, he heard the 'emo hippie' call: "Do you want some _strawberries_, Shiro?"

He slammed the door extra hard. "Fuckin' emo hippie."

**X.x.X**

"_S-Shiro…" Sharp gasps, slim fingers digging into pale shoulders and he nipped at the tanned skin, thrusting faster. "Ah!"_

"_Mmm…so _tight_…" He purred, lapping the redhead's blood up hungrily. The moist heat was tight all round him, pure heaven. "Keep…moanin'…" He gasped breathlessly, feeling the pressure build when his lover's whimpers increased feverishly, fingers moving to his damp white hair, tugging and petting it desperately._

"_S-SHIRO!" The muscles tightened round his cock and he groaned, thrusting deeply into the redhead as he screamed-_

"Ichigo!" Shiro bolted upright, panting heavily as his clothes stuck to his skin, damp with sweat. Shivering, he glanced down between his legs and flushed darker at the wet stain darkening the sheets.

"Oh no…" The albino covered his eyes with a hand, shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, I didn' jus' have a wet dream 'bout Ichi." He peeked between black nailed fingers and scowled when the stain refused to disappear.

Forced to admit that it wasn't a mirage, Shiro's thoughts went back to the erotic dream he had. Usually they were just innocent one with him and Ichigo, but it seemed like that kiss somehow changed that. The soft touches turned desperate, those pink lips were mouthing his name so _wantonly_ and-

He growled when he felt his cock harden again, shaking his head violently. No! He couldn't think like that about his **best friend**. His _**straight**_** best friend**. Hell, _he_ was supposed to be straight! He released a strangled groan of frustration, burying his face into his hands.

This was _wrong_! He couldn't be lusting after him! This was…this was just hormones! The okonomiyaki! Yeah, something in the water! Or…or Matsumoto's cleavage hypnotized him with the faggot virus! He didn't have a crush on Ichigo! He didn't!

He drew in a sharp breath.

He didn't.

"I'm so fucked up."

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**KivaEmber: **Seems like Shiro is startin' t' come to terms with it! Ufufufu! Hope y'all enjoyed the lil' semi-lemon thing. That's the only thing I like 'bout this chapter. ¬.¬ Everything else, bleh. Not happy with it.

Naki-sama up next!


	6. Chapter 6

Falling Up

Chapter 6

**KivaEmber:** oh! It's Naki-sama's now! I wonder how she's gonna start.

**Nakimochiku:** che, I've been wondering the same thing... Hichi x Ichi hasn't been coming to me as easily lately...

**KivaEmber:**yea, my mind's been distracted with UraIchi. Been neglecting Hichi. (sniffles) forgive me, Hichi!

**Nakimochiku: **wee, mental hospitals and strait jackets! Somehow serves to remind me that I've gotten better at drawing and I've started a comic, hee hee.

**KivaEmber: **gah, every time I try to draw a comic I... fail miserably. All I can draw are faces. (Runs to blow up emo corner and angsts)

**Nakimochiku:** awwe, there there, kiva-chan. (pats kiva on back while snickering madly)

**KivaEmber:** (little black cloud appears above her head) you don't sound very sincere you know.

**Nakimochiku: **(grins) I showed a friend o' mine one of your Hichi x Ichi smuts. Soon I'll take over the world with yaoi. Wanna be my queen?

**KivaEmber:** (perks up) can I have a pimpin' cane like Urahara if I agree?

**Nakimochiku:** Sure why not. Ya already got the hat right?

**KivaEmber: **Yay! (Glomps Naki-sama) I agree! I get a pimpin' cane, I get a pimpin' cane! I get a pimpin' cane to match my haaaaaat!

**Nakimochiku: **(rolls eyes in amusement) enjoy darlin' readers!

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_and here I thought you were normal."_

— _Brandon_

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

Shiro lay in bed for a long time. The sticky wet in between his legs was a horrible reminder of the dream. Of that kiss. Of all those horrible wants. "Dammit!" he swore, beating his innocent pillow. He took a deep breath. That night was called to his mind.

"_Hey! Wha' d'ya mean ya wan' me ta dance wit' Ichi a' th' bon fire?!" he inquired as he was pulled from his seat towards where Ichigo was standing with Renji, chatting._

_Boob woman (other wise known as Matsumoto) giggled, tugging his arm. "Because. The writing club has been dying for some good pictures of you and Ichigo together, and the Bon Fire Dance is perfect."_

"_Now wait justa–!" but he was cut off as Matsumoto gave him a hearty shove, making him run right into the strawberry. He sighed a little as Renji was dragged away by the nearly hysterical fangirl._

"_Heya Shiro, what was that about?" Ichigo's pure eyes bore into him. The memory of the kiss that had occurred just hours ago made his lips tingle in a slightly pleasurable way. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Ichigo raised an eyebrow._

"_I- um... Matsumoto... uh..." he could seeing Boob Woman wildly snapping photos._

"_Yeah, what is it Shiro?" Dammit, Ichi wasn't making this any easier for him._

"_I- um... I'm gay." there was a moment or two of silence. what the __**hell**__ had he just blurted?! Ichigo nodded, then blinked, then stared at him._

"_I see..." a huge smile nearly blinded Shiro and Ichigo placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "That's ok shiro, I won't think any different of you."_

"_Thanks..." he managed to squeak._

First kisses, an admittance to being homosexual (which wasn't even true, he refused to believe it) And then a wet dream of his _best friend_. There was something wrong with him, he was just sure of it.

He rolled over, clicking his tongue in disgust at the mess in his shorts, but too lazy and sad to go take a shower. He resisted the urge to scream into his pillow. Fucked up. His life was so fucked up.

**X.x.X**

"– And I can't believe you did that. _With __**him**__! _A boy! Why would you be kissing a boy?!" Ichigo sighed, letting Rukia rave on and on.

"I thought you were cool with this?" he asked, interrupting her with a pat on her back. "You didn't say anything about it before."

"That's not the point! Why would you want to kiss him?!" he ran a hand through his hair, eyes upturned to the ceiling of his bedroom. What had brought this on?

"It was for the festival. Besides, Matsumoto would have found one way or another to get us to do it so..."

Rukia sent him a bone melting glare. "You didn't have to." he didn't get it. What was this all of a sudden? "I don't care if you had to turn and run in the other direction. I'm your girlfriend aren't I?" she waited for him to nod. "Than why are you kissing him?!"

"It was _one __**little **__**kiss**_, Rukia. With my best friend! We used to kiss all the time when we were younger!" her eyes narrowed and she nearly snarled. There was no getting through to her at this point.

"So?! He said that he was..." she dropped her voice, glancing around as if people could hear her. "_Gay_."

So that's what this was about.

**X.x.X**

Shiro's grin was wide as usual as he sauntered through the halls. He spotted vibrant locks of hair catching the morning sun. his Ichi-meter must have been on high alert this morning. "'Ey Ichi!" he called, his grin getting wider.

"Not now Shiro." the red head nearly whispered, stopping the pale arm that was just about to wrap around his shoulders. Shiro examined with concern the unusually deep frown on his friend's face.

"Spill." was all he said, raising an eyebrow and tapping his foot impatiently. Ichigo sighed, leaning against Shiro's shoulder. "C'mon Ichi. Hurry up an' spill." the strawberry sighed again.

"Rukia and I got in a fight last night." Ichigo elaborated. Shiro's breath caught in his throat. A fight! Had they been totaled?! Was Ichigo finally free from the bitch's grasp?! He fought the urge to squeal in delight.

"An'?" he asked instead, patting his strawberry's back. That's right. _His_. Finally that bitch was out of the picture. And it was back to just him and Ichigo again. Ichigo heaved another sigh.

"She's pissed at me for the school festival. She thinks your gay. She must have heard us talking last night." the albino nodded in thought. "I don't know what's up with her, but she won't listen to me."

"There, there Ichi. She'll come around." not. Shiro added in his mind, suppressing a happy grin. Things were finally looking up. The red head gave him a weary smile as the bell rang and they made their way to class.

"I hope so Shiro."

**X.x.X**

They didn't talk to each other in the halls, Shiro observed. They didn't kiss whenever they saw each other, they didn't pass notes in class. They didn't sit with each other at lunch. Rukia was basically gone from them. It was true that Ichi was all his again.

But it wasn't them same, because the strawberry was always depressed. It took the joy out of having him.

This went on for about a week. And Shiro honestly couldn't take it anymore!

"_Shi-shiro...closer..." those frenzied whispers in his ear. The need to be so much closer, to go faster. To take this rough and fast because taking this slow defeated the point. "Shiroooo! Please! Oh god, Shiro!"_

"_Ichigo..." he groaned. Oh god the red head was just so damn sexy, tasted so good, was so beautiful that it hurt. But now Ichi was his. All hi–_

"Oi! Whitey, the bell!" he was roughly shaken awake by Renji, who was grinning at him. He'd probably taped a kick me sign to his back. Sure enough, in bold green letters a sign had been taped to his back. 'Place foot here.' and an arrow pointing down.

"Asshole." Shiro snarled. But he was lucky Renjiy had woken him up when he had or else–

"Oi, Whitey, Strawberry is waitin'" the pineapple interrupted. Shiro grinned, quickly shoving all his papers into his bag. "Ja!" he heard Renji call.

"'Ey Ichi. Can I crash at yer place tonigh'?" he asked, draping an arm around Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo smirked fondly at him. "cuz I know Yuzu 'as some strawberry shortcakes tha' I gotta have!" the smirk was replaced with a laugh. Yes, finally, back to normal.

"Alright, sure."

neither of them noticed Rukia's angry glare.

**X.x.X**

Just as he'd thought, Yuzu had made a wide range of strawberry centered dishes. Including his favorite, ichigo daifuku. Yes the world he was living in was a good world.

But Ichigo had gone back to being all emo. He was simply lying in his bed. Not eating any food, or doing homework, or talking. He knew from his family's worried glances, that this had been happening all week too.

"Ichi, you're depressed." Shiro stated quietly, resting his chin on the red head's shoulder. Ichigo snorted in response, mumbling something that sounded close to 'am not'. But Ichigo did not budge from his position on the bed, so he pressed on. "Maybe ya shoul' give up on 'er, ya migh' meet someone different."

Ichigo turned. "She's my girlfriend, Shiro." the albino responded with a scowl. There was something he needed to prove to Ichi right now. Those beautiful russet eyes were shadowed with something heavier. He hated it.

"And she broke up with you." he stopped his strawberry from protesting, instead taking Ichigo's soft but large hands in his. "It's time you saw other people want you too." and before Ichi could says anything, he pressed their lips firmly together.

Oh god it was heaven.

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

Naki: the wheels on the bus go round and round! Reviewness...


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Falling Up

**Pairing: **HichiIchi

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **We wish.

**Summary: **Falling in love was like falling the wrong way, it was like falling up. Collab between KivaEmber and Nakimochiku. HichixIchi

**A/N:**

**Nakimochiku: **Woo! When I left off, Shiro had just kissed Ichi! Now, I know what your perverted fangirl minds are thinking, so I'll warn you now. It's not happening in this chapter! (Evil Grin)

**KivaEmber: **Well, there ain't any loss of clothes…(looks away guiltily).

**Nakimochiku: **Yup, which is unfortunate for everyone but us. By the way, I conquered a country today using yaoi, and I just shipped one of your smuts to the president of the U.S.A. Hee, victory is close at hand! (Cackles evilly) That pimp stick will come in handy soon.

**KivaEmber: **I knew my smut would come in handy one da- hey…what are ya gonna use the pimp stick for? (Suspicious look)

**Nakimochiku: **maybe for hitting the asses of a few hot boys, telling them to get back to their corner? being a pimp is fun.

**KivaEmber: **i wanna be a pimp. i was gonna dress up as one for prom, but couldn't find a pimp cane (sniffles).

**Nakimochiku:** yea, well now ya got one from me. prom, ick. i would hate to go. sure, i can look sexy as hell (probably cause i **am** sexy as hell) but everyone knows i'm too weird... (cries)

**KivaEmber: **(snickers) aw, but being 'too weird' is fun, people are easily freaked out. :3. anyway, i think our readers are anxious to move on.

**Nakimochiku:** hai hai. enjoy.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_I've got more wit, better kiss, hotter touch…better fuck."_

_-- Panic! At the Disco_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**FALLING UP 007**

If there was a time where Ichigo was more bewildered then he was at that precise moment, he couldn't quite recall it.

All his mind could think of, could muster up in the gripping daze that fogged his mind, was that Shiro, his _best friend_, was kissing him. It wasn't anything too daring, a soft pressure on his lips, tingling and warm, but the action shocked Ichigo from the cloud of depression that had hovered over him for the past week and sent him mentally reeling.

In fact, this kiss was eerily like the chaste kisses they exchanged when they were kids, before the idea that guys kissing their best friends was not a good thing to do, was hammered into their heads. He vaguely remembered his mother, before she died, coo about how _cute_ it was that whenever one of them was sad, the other would kiss them like they saw married adults do to cheer them up.

His impromptu trip down memory lane was immediately derailed when Shiro pulled away by a centimetre, golden eyes searching through brown irises for any sign of rejections or acceptance. "Such as…" The albino whispered softly. "Me?"

Ichigo had officially entered the Twilight Zone.

**X.x.X**

Shiro was sure he was going to pass out from lack of air.

He was holding his breath painfully, waiting for the inevitable rejection that was assured to follow, unless…no. The albino squeezed the tanned hand still in his grasp, the suffocating silence driving him into knots of apprehension. He wanted Ichigo to _say_ something, instead of just looking at him with a shocked expression plastered across his face; even if it was rejection, even if it was an order for him to get out of his bedroom and to never talk to him again, he wanted something to break this oppressive silence. "Say somethin', Ichi…"

His best friend blinked, before ochre eyes closed. "How long…?"

Huh? "Whaddya mean?" Shiro whispered, fearing that talking too loud would shatter this illusion.

"Have you wanted to do that?"

Shiro's lips quirked upwards in a mirthless smile. "Heh. Fer a while now, maybe." Was this an invitation? What did he do now? Does he kiss him again, or leave to let the redhead think over it? God, he wished he read the emo hippie's trashy romance novels now! They surrounded situations like this, right? Like a 'Confession for Dummies' book?

Shiro crushed the insecurities seething in his stomach and steeled himself. No, he was going to show Ichigo exactly what he was feeling…and prove to him that he didn't have to go out with the bitch when he could have him! Bolstered by this decisive decision, Shiro leaned forward the centimetre and pressed his pale lips against the redhead's, this time applying more pressure.

Shiro's confidence grew when Ichigo didn't push him away and instead squeezed the albino's pale hand, half lidded brown eyes gazing dazedly at him. Shiro was glad that they were lying down at the moment, because his head was spinning with so many different emotions and lack of air, he was certain that he would've fallen over anyway. He moved his free hand, the arm that he was resting his weight on, and carefully cupped the tanned cheek, rubbing a calloused thumb along the smooth skin as he decided to make another daring move.

He felt Ichigo shiver against him when his tongue flicked at the redhead's closed lips, asking for entrance; there was a brief pause before the teen shyly parted his pink lips, a soft gasp slipping out when Shiro pushed his tongue into the hot cavern and hungrily explored every inch of it. Dark, and spicy, was how he could describe Ichigo's taste, which was funny since he was expected something more light to go with his sea wind scent. But this, this was _much_ better.

He pulled back lightly, keeping their lips barely touching as Ichigo gave an annoyed grunt in the back of his throat, unusually husky. Brown eyes narrowed as Ichigo pushed forward and this time, was the one to initiate the fiery kiss.

Shiro made a soft noise of surprise at the sudden ferocity and grinned wildly against the hot mouth, rolling them over so he was on top, taking Ichigo's eager tongue into his mouth and giving a firm suck around it. The heat building up in his body was pooling under his stomach, intensifying as the redhead moaned into his hungry mouth, a hand burying itself into soft, white tresses and pulling him impossibly close.

He pulled back again, nosing along the redhead's stubborn jaw line up to Ichigo's ear, taking the sensitive ear lobe into his mouth and teasing the flesh with his teeth and tongue. He shuddered at the sharp inhalation of breath by his ear, the breathless moan of _his_ name filling him with a surge of victory.

This was everything his dreams were like, except much more vivid, much more _real_. The moans, the heat, the electrifying touches as Ichigo clutched him tightly, squirming so _delightfully_ against his body were driving him crazy with…with lust? Shiro swirled his rough tongue round the delicate shell of the redhead's ear, nipping the lobe once more. Who cared right now?

He had Ichigo to himself.

He was Ichigo's when they were kids, the creepy little albino kid that no one picked on; otherwise That Boy would introduce his fist with their faces. Because of Ichigo, he no longer had to worry about the dickheads laughing at him for his weird looks or morbid sense of humour. Because of Ichigo, anyone who gave him shit got a punch in reply.

But now, now Ichigo was _his_.

"S-shiro…" Ichigo's voice was husky, slim fingers desperatly petting and threading themselves through ghostly strands as Shiro buried his mouth deeply against the redhead's neck, determined to leave a vivid mark that _Rukia_ would be questioning. "Oh…god…" The pleading whimpers thrummed pleasantly in his ears, warming his blood as his pale fingers slowly undid the plastic buttons of the teen's school uniform.

"Hey…Ichi…" Shiro whispered breathlessly, pushing the white shirt open and exploring the toned chest with pale hands, rolling the redhead's nipple between a forefinger and thumb, feeling the nub stiffen at the ministrations. "D'ya still want her now?" He purred, the gasping moans filling him with a sense of wild glee. "I'm much better then 'er, see?"

"Gnn…_yesss_…" Ichigo moaned, eyes hazed with lust as that hot mouth replaced the playful fingers round his nipple, an explosion of pleasure flaring up throughout his body and centring at his groin. All thoughts, all morals, were heartily thrown out of the metaphoric window to die on the sidewalk as the sheer ecstasy made him feel so, so _good_. His fingers tightened their grip in his friend's hair as a choked gasp forced its way from his clogged throat. Everything was so good he could hardly breathe or think! "Shiroooo…more, please…"

Shiro grinned, setting a slow rhythm between their groins as he rubbed against the half erection he could feel prodding his inner thigh, rocking his hips and having to bite his bottom lip to stem a loud moan. "Oh Jesus…" He pressed his forehead on Ichigo's shoulder, shoving his hips against the redhead's in an almost desperate way, Ichigo's feverish moans echoing his own. "Oh, god, faster, Ichi, fasteeeer!"

They were rubbing and rutting against each other at a frantic pace, the room silent save for the hoarse gasps, guttural moans and the rough scratching of jeans chafing. Nothing had ever felt this good before, nothing could even _rival_ the ecstasy and heat from these actions.

Ichigo twisted his head so that his cheek pressed against his pillow, Shiro biting and sucking a trail up his neck. A small part of him, easily drowned out by the pleasure of the moment, was screaming at him for _cheating_ on his _girlfriend_ with his _best friend_ who is a _guy_!

At that moment, Ichigo could barely remember his name let alone knowing if he had a girlfriend or not.

But that voice was fully silenced when a sudden pressure began building to unbearable levels in his groin, a soft cry escaping his parted and swollen lips. "Oh, Shiro! Shiro, I- ah…Shiro!" He pulled the albino closer, moaning out his friend's name incoherently. "Shirooooo!"

Shiro growled, feeling the same pressure scorch the insides of his abdomen and jerked his hips in an erratic pace. "Ichi…" He crushed his lips against the redhead's, passionate and bruising as he pushed down on Ichigo's hips and grinding his groin harshly against the erection he could feel, the pressure exploding and sending a violent shockwave of ecstasy throughout his body. He could only give a muffled moan of Ichigo's name, pushing his lips harder against his friend's swollen lips.

Ichigo cried out, mind blanking out in a sudden crushing daze of pleasure and ecstasy flooding his body as he released, the warm, damp stickiness clinging to the inside of his boxers and thighs as their rutting slowed, a wave of fatigue washing over them.

Shiro collapsed atop of his friend, panting heavily into the redhead's neck as his muscles trembled from the aftershocks of their feverish rutting. "God, tha' felt so good." He mumbled drowsily, pushing himself onto his elbows to gaze drowsily at Ichigo's flushed features. "How'd tha' feel, Ichi?"

"Best fucking thing I've ever felt." Ichigo muttered truthfully. Now that the heated moment had passed, he felt the first niggling feeling of guilt claw at his chest. He _cheated_ on his girlfriend…but…the guilt wasn't from that, the guilt was from the fact that he _didn't care_. He peered at the flushed albino from beneath sooty eyelashes. "Dump her, huh?" He asked.

Shiro grinned languidly, golden eyes glittering. "Yep. I'm all ya ever need, Ichi! Low maintenance an' everythin'!"

They shared a small laugh, a contented, lazy mood befalling them as Shiro lowered himself to brush his pale lips against Ichigo's. "Ya know, Ichi…" The albino purred sensually. "We still go' time, yeah?"

"Horny bastard." Ichigo grumbled, but there wasn't any bite to the accusation, and he tilted his head up to capture the awaiting pale lips in a soft kiss.

Of course, before anything else could happen, their nice little bubble of contentment was unceremoniously popped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO _MY_ BOYFRIEND!?"

Shiro jerked back, head snapping round to the open doorway to spot an enraged Rukia glaring hatefully at him. He felt Ichigo stiffen under him, and the room suddenly flood with stifling tension as the petite girl growled possessively.

Honestly, Shiro didn't know whether or not to be smug.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**KivaEmber: **Bwahahaahah! Naki-sama's taking the next scene cause I'm crappy at domestic fights. (Grins sheepishly) But I brought y'all a wonderful…lemony lime! Stand by for Naki-sama's chappie, peeps!


End file.
